


Revolutionary

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, How about an activist Daichi, M/M, Political Awareness, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for this occasion, curiosity didn't kill the cat. Instead, it brought him a new playmate.</p><p>Day 2 : Clothes Swap / <strike>Same Team Au</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy trying to step out of the characters' usual depictions and had this 'different Daichi' in my mind for a while, hopefully I was able to do a decent job. orz On the other hand, I obviously suck at describing clothes, you can check the references at the end notes, I was able to find the ones that reflected the image on my mind.

With his favorite coffee thermos in hand, clenching on with his shaky fingers, Kuroo was trying to gather up his last bit of energy and take the first step towards climbing the freakishly long stairs in front of Faculty of Literature. These stairs were the shortest way to get to the main gate and the bus station which will take him home, safe and in one piece. He pulled an all-nighter yesterday, he was feeling drowsy and hoping he won't faint until he passes through his door. 

Final examination week has always been this hectic. Working his ass off until the end of the term was not enough, considering final grades consisted 50% of the overall grade of the class. After the classes end, there would be a week long break, then two weeks long marathon of questions or projects. It was not only mental, but also physically demanding and not doing good during this week meant throwing a whole semester's work into trash. He thought master's degree would turn out different but even though he had less classes, the amount of work he had to do increased and that was a magic nobody could explain. 

Internal griping seemed to work, he finally reached the top without realizing, now all he had to do was to reach the main gate. It was 9 PM and the campus was pretty dark. Outside of the faculty, there was a very small empty building (or more like a 10 square meter storage room) which he learned later on that it was used by security guards but it was abandoned since Kuroo enrolled in the university and it was the first time he saw the lights were on. His curiosity came victorious out of its battle with tiredness and Kuroo silently went over to take a look.

There was obviously someone in there as far as Kuroo could see from the shadows flickering on the floor. He poked his head in and observed for a second. The walls had shelves full of clothes, the floor had huge, full sacks and there was a guy sorting them out, folding and placing them accordingly. A small table had several flyers, some sewing kits and sandwiches on, with two wooden stools next to it. Kuroo wanted to greet the guy without scaring him; he was engrossed in what he was doing, his back facing the door. His intentions were kind, however it totally backfired. Kuroo's voice startled the brunet and with an overreaction, he lost his balance, grabbing one of the shelves to soften his fall. Much to his _luck_ , shelf couldn't carry the weight and the guy was instantaneously lost under the piles of shirts, skirts and dresses. 

It all happened too suddenly that Kuroo couldn't react immediately. He ran inside, leaving his thermos on the table, he started digging the pile to reach out to the other. Having hold of the other's hand, Kuroo was able to release a sigh, pulling him out and on his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Are you okay, hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah yeah no probs." The brunet retorted, ardently. "S'all clothes here, so my landin' was soft. Comin' back from library?" He smiled. 

Kuroo was finally able to get a glimpse of what he looked like. He was shorter, with a rather large build. His face was wide, his sharp cheekbones and nose making him seem older (mature?) however one could say his eyes were giving away his age. He had an edgy undercut, top was long enough to be styled, though it was left in an unstyled, natural way. Kuroo's mind wandered to his own hair, making him surrender after years of different hairstyle tryouts, products and other bizarre ideas. On top of a black, long flared pants that almost looked like a skirt, he was wearing a loose and rather short, white t-shirt that had black stripes and small cartoon style eyes embroidered on. He had several piercings on his face; one on his left brow, one at the corner of his right lower lip, several others lined on his ears. He could see the brunet's nails painted with black nail polish and frankly, if someone were to describe this outlook to Kuroo, he would most probably feel weirded out but now that he took another glance from head to toe, he looked quite beautiful. He was probably staring a bit intensly, the other's gaze, expecting an answer, Kuroo was quick to come back to earth.

"Yeah, barely holding on to whatever is left from my insanity. What about you? It's the first time I see this place is being used."

"You could say I'm also studyin' for the exams." He giggled. "I'm a fashion design studen' here n' what y'see here's a part o'my master's thesis."

"Oh, I see." Not that he saw anything though, other than a pile of clothes. 

"Y'look tired, join me for a couple o'bites? I swear they're fab!" He was trying to lure Kuroo in with the sandwiches on the table, which only made his stomach growl, reminding him the last time he ate something was around noon.

"Thank you, I'll take you up on your offer. I have black coffee but I can get you another drink if you're not okay with it?" Kuroo suggested while grabbing one of the stools. He had to help him cleaning up the mess he caused, he could as well rest and grab a bite. Plus, the guy seemed interesting. Since their faculties were at the opposite sides of the campus, Kuroo didn’t have any friends from his major.

"S'cool, I dig coffee. 'M Dai, by the way, what's yo'name?"

"I'm Kuroo, nice to meet you. You may be my first friend from fashion design, I'm studying chemistry."

"Mmm, that explains why, we're practically in two differen'worlds."

"You could say that. By the way, sandwiches are really tasty."

"M'glad you liked, since I made 'em. I don't eat at school."

"Really? Because you don't like the food at the stalls or health reasons?"

"Kinda but more than that, I'm cuttin' back on consumin'. The food 'ere is overpriced, not healthy and the owners treat the employees like shit. You could say it's mostly b'couz o'my political views."

"I see. What you do is really admirable. It's so convenient eating and drinking from the stalls here, I couldn't even imagine not doing it and preparing something every single day. It must be tough." 

Dai hums, giving it a thought.

"Ah'm doin' it fo' so long, s'usual fo' me, I guess." 

"I see. So, what exactly is your project about?" 

"Have you heard'bout Rana Plaza incident?" Dai raises a question.

"Uum, no?"

"In April 2013, this complex, consisted o'textile mills, collapsed in Bangladesh. Almost 1500 people 've died, a lot others injur'd. Ev'n tho' workers -by the way, most of'em were illegal, like children or immigrants- warn'd the higher ups, nothin' was done to prevent the disaster. So I want'd to start a project where people question where their clothes come from, basically a more transparent and transformative industry is needed. N'I decided t'open up this clothes swap place that you can bring t'clothes you don't wear anymore and take 'nother one you're interested in. "

Kuroo took one of the flyers scattered on the table and glanced over. Then, his gaze shifted on his own clothes and made him think about what _he_ was _actually_ wearing for the first time. Dai interrupted his thoughts.

"Those 're from The XY strore, rite? That brand's rather on t'positive side o'the scale so you're good." he grinned. "Ah'm not judgin' you or anythin' like that, just offerin' an opinion. Textile industry 's one hell o'a shithole, man."

△

Next 3 hours were spent on talking about politics, art and science, mixed in with their hobbies, daily lives and stupid jokes. Kuroo felt like he never had this much fun for a while and didn't want their conversation to end however, he couldn't help his yawns getting too frequent and his eyelids heavily shutting down. His brain was tingling, along with his legs. Maybe it was time to wrap it up and go back home. Tomorrow was his day off, he could rest as much as he wanted. 

" 'Ey, you feelin' alrite?" Dai furrowed his brows.

"I'm feeling pretty tired. I slept a total of 3 hours in 3 days. I guess I should go back." 

"Oh 'fcourse, I had fun talkin' to ya but you betta take care o'youself! Skin is so pale. 'f interest'd, feel free to stop by, we'll be openin' a couple o'days later."

"I'll definitely come-" Kuroo tried to stand up, getting help from the table but he could feel the floor beneath starting to sway, everything around him dissolving into darkness, sounds drowning in the depths of his ears.

△

First thing Kuroo saw upon opening his eyes were... posters and stickers. And a lot of them; altogether covering the ceiling. He was in a loft that can be considered spacious. It had a small open kitchen, a huge couch and a carpet, a one person bed and some several other details Kuroo couldn't grasp. Trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room, he straightened himself in bed, rubbing his face. He suddenly felt the warmth of another body next to him, it was the guy he met last night, Dai. Though, the last thing Kuroo could remember was their conversation about water pollution, everything was blank beyond that. Weird theories like he's been drugged or a sudden urge to check his organs being intact flashed through his head, that moment he heard Dai ruffling under the duvets, stretching himself to wake up. He shifted his gaze towards Kuroo, almost as if he was able to read his mind.

"Don'worry you're in one piece." He grinned. 

Kuroo realized they were both naked on top, this brand new piece of information immediately evoked different types of probabilities.

"Hahah, we haven'done anythin' o'that sort either. You freak'd me out, I thought you fainted. Seems you 'ere just sleep deprived. Believe me, you look all lean 'n all but I had ta call a friend to carry you to cab, then 'ere on t'bed. Sorry my place's small, so I had ta cram m'self in."

"Oh no, it's totally okay." Relieved, he let himself fall on the bed again. "I'm indebted to you, you did so much to a mere stranger." The mattress was too small for two big guys to lay next to each other, so they had to turn on their sides, facing each other.

"Tho', I don'think we're complete strangers." Dai extended his hand and slowly brushed his fingers on Kuroo's cheek. "You kno', I saw your pretty face las' night but who knew you'ere also beautiful _on the inside._ " Dai smirked, confidently. His fingers continued trailing down Kuroo's neck, stirring him up and relaxing at the same time. He caught himself gulping on the excitement his new friend brought.

"You're quite bold." Kuroo retorted. 

"So I've been told." 

Dai shifted himself close to Kuroo's body and locked their lips, tongues sliding on teeth, eagerly going on an expedition to discover the wonders of each other. The heat radiating through Dai's palm, resting on his face made Kuroo lose his senses, he was holding onto Dai's forearm, making sure he won't let go. Dai inched back, trying to catch his breath.

"N' you 'ere the one told me I was bold." he panted onto Kuroo's lips. "Can I assume s'not your first time doin'this?"

"Uhh, well my first time with a man, but people say I'm a fast learner." Kuroo comes back with a sneer.

Dai swiftly moves again and gets on top of Kuroo, sitting on his groins. To Kuroo, Dai's body looked like it was sculpted out of marble; so smooth and beautifully shaped. Timidly, he landed his hands on the firm thighs of the man in front, victoriously smiling like a conqueror. While Kuroo slowly moved upwards towards the brunet's shorts, Dai slid his hands on Kuroo's arms, memorizing every curve or dent thoroughly.

"Then, let's hope you'll enjoy your stay."

**Author's Note:**

> T-shirt can be found [here](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U8A8IXXXXXccXVXXq6xXFXXXU/Embroidery-eyes-t-shirt-black-and-white-stripe-women-top-o-neck-loose-girl-short-sleeve.jpg), pants are [here](https://otakumode.com/shop/5620defb90a25e205e81f41d/SEX-POT-ReVeNGe-Raven-Long-Flared-Pants). 
> 
> The project Daichi talks about is an actual project called [Fashion Revolution](http://fashionrevolution.org/). I think it's worth taking a look because textile industry is really an exploitation gutter. It's totally understandable that people want to spend less on clothing since it's hard earned salary but every time we buy a cheap t-shirt, when we don't reuse or transform, I think we have to be aware that its toll is taken on someone else.


End file.
